


The Blushing Telepath

by Breya_Etherium_Shaper



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Embarassment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breya_Etherium_Shaper/pseuds/Breya_Etherium_Shaper





	The Blushing Telepath

He promised himself he wouldn’t enter Gideon’s mind without his permission, but the dark face lying in his lap looked so troubled, Jace nearly broke that restriction. The telepath’s hands seemed so small against the warrior’s hard features. Jace ran his light hands against Gideon’s jawline, up his forehead (a fever?) and began running his fingers through the thick hair of his dear friend. 

Was that the right word for them?

Gideon’s eyes seemed to soften as Jace’s cool touch found a hold in the tangles of hair. “There, and I didn’t even need to resort to reading his mind.” But what was it that could hurt an untouchable man?

“Untouchable,” he mumbled as his fingers twisted a lock and felt Gideon exhale deeper. The slightest grin snuck across his face and he chuckled like the child he’d only recently remembered he’d been. Remembering what it was to have a family who loved him.

Jace’s breathing caught as he tilted his eyes down to meet Gideon’s half open eyes. For a man so battle hardened, his hazel eyes seemed out of place, soft. Loving.

“Don’t stop. That feels nice.”

A quick illusion to hide the flush in his face, and the most powerful telepath in the multiverse went back to playing with his comrade’s hair.

Was that the right word?

Gideon stretched his arm up and gently brushed against the illusion, stopping, his eyes sharpening quickly. “Are you alright? Jace, you feel warm.” 

Please let this illusion hold. “Yes, fine, I’m fine. Are you ok? I think you were having nightmares.”

“Are you sure? You’re getting warmer.” Gideon sat up quickly and placed both hands on Jace’s face, each pinky nearly longer than Jace’s jaw.

PleasePleasePleasePleaseLetThisIllusionHold. Don’t be red.

“Jace! You’re red! Oh, it’s passed. We should get you to a medic. We can’t afford to have you falling ill.”

There faces were so close, Jace could smell the sweet smell of Gideon’s breath. The slightly salty smell from his last work out, when he’d assessed how much muscle Jace had put on in the last few months.

“I wouldn’t worry. Just a new illusion I’m working on. Something to throw off would be attackers.”

He hadn’t moved his hands away from the telepath’s face. Those hard hands, acting so gently with him.

“Did you look to see what I was dreaming about?”

“No! I wouldn’t do that without asking.”

A soft squeeze and a sleepy hand fell to Jace’s shoulders. Those soft eyes, so close. Those hard lips.

Those hard lips? 

“Thank you, Jace.” Still so close. But Therosians were always like this, personal space being so much smaller for them. “Would you mind playing with my hair more? It feels very nice when you do that.”

“Yes, of course.” The warrior lowered himself onto the telepath’s lap, a small sigh escaping his stoic face as Jace teased a lock with a finger and thumb.

What was the right word for he and Gideon?


End file.
